


Porque todo el glamour del mundo no puede caber en una maleta.

by YessiStilinski



Category: malec - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YessiStilinski/pseuds/YessiStilinski
Summary: Alec tiene un viaje pendiente y necesita preparar su maleta. ¿O no?





	Porque todo el glamour del mundo no puede caber en una maleta.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back. Hola a todos de nuevo. Aunque vuelvo con un fragmento del fandom MALEC, seguiré con el STEREK. En cuanto a este fragmento, formará parte de una historia que, espero, en un breve periodo de tiempo vea la luz. Espero que os guste.

Las puertas del armario permanecen abiertas mientras un par de ojos azules lo miran como si fuese la entrada a un portal o un agujero negro. Alec se balancea suavemente, pasando su peso de una pierna a otra, sin saber realmente qué hacer. Porque… ¿qué te llevas de viaje cuando vas con tu novio a “es una sorpresa”? Para ser más exactos, ¿qué tipo y cantidad de ropa es la apropiada? Alec frunce el ceño mientras cruza los brazos, sin dejar de mirar su ropa.   
“Es tan aburrida…”  
Pone los ojos en blanco recordando las palabras de Magnus referentes a su modo de vestir, pero alguien interrumpe en su habitación, distrayéndole.   
\- ¡Ey! Así que era aquí donde estabas, ¿eh? Llevo un rato buscándote Alec -suelta Jace tranquilamente mientras se dirige hacia él-. ¿Va todo bien?  
\- Sí. Eh, sólo… es que no me decido. No sé que escoger -dice mientras señala con las manos el interior del armario. Jace lo observa, asintiendo para luego, levantar los hombros indicándole así que no tiene ni idea de qué está hablando.   
Alec suspira frustrado.   
\- Nunca he preparado una maleta para irme de viaje. No como en esta ocasión -aclara al ver la cara de Jace-. Magnus y yo nos… nos vamos de vacaciones y bueno, me ha insistido mucho en que llevase sólo lo necesario, pero ¿qué es lo necesario?  
\- Querrás decir, qué es lo necesario según Magnus, ¿no? En ese caso: tú.   
\- Jace…  
\- Oh Alec, ¡vamos! Ni que fueseis a salir de la habitación…   
Alec lo mira con intensidad mientras su cara comienza a encenderse como una antorcha.   
\- ¡Claro que tenemos pensamientos de salir de la habitación! No podemos pasarnos todo el día en la cama fo… bueno, ya me entiendes.  
\- Oh, sí. Por supuesto. Si yo tuviese la oportunidad de ir con Clary, créeme que ninguno de los dos saldríamos de la habitación.   
\- Magnus no es así…   
\- Lo que tú digas -comenta Jace mientras esconde una sonrisa desvergonzada-. Pero si yo fuese él, te ataría a la cama y no te dejaría salir en todo el día.   
\- ¿Sabes? No me estás ayudando… -comenta Alec haciéndose el enfadado, aunque en el fondo la vergüenza lo está matando.   
\- No te preocupes. Llévate sólo un par de camisetas y un par de vaqueros. De todos modos, tu ropa es… básica. No tienes nada estridente. Eso dejémoselo a Magnus. Es todo un especialista.  
Alec mira a Jace quien esta vez no puede reprimir la risa mientras da varias palmadas a Alec en la espalda. 

Horas después.

-¡Alexander! -exclama Magnus nada más ver a su novio, dándole un suave beso-. ¿Ese es todo tu equipaje?  
Alec dirige su mirada hacia su maleta, bastante pequeña y apenas llena.   
\- Sí. Creo que no voy a necesitar mucho más y bueno, supongo que siempre podré comprar algo si se estropea.  
-¡Por supuesto! Lo vamos a pasar muy bien Alexander. Tengo tantas ganas de viajar contigo y enseñarte tantos lugares… hay tanto por ver -dice Magnus mientras agita sus manos, sonriendo de par en par.   
\- Esto, Magnus. ¿Dónde está tu equipaje?   
\- ¿Cómo dices? -pregunta Magnus girando hacia él con elegancia.   
\- Tu equipaje. No llevas maleta.   
\- Oh, querido. No me hace falta. Todo lo que necesito lo tengo aquí -dice mientras señala a Alec. Éste sonríe tímidamente. Magnus es único cuando quiere evitar ciertos temas.   
-Magnus, hablo en serio. ¿No llevas equipaje? ¿Vas a vestir todos los días del mismo modo o vas a usar tu magia para cambiarte? Es eso, ¿no?  
-Ay, Alexander. Eres tan tierno. Tal y como te dije antes, no necesito equipaje. Créeme, sería un completo estorbo.   
\- Pero, qué menos que una maleta, ¿no? O un baúl. Te encantan los baúles.   
\- Lo sé, pero sería imposible, Alexander.  
\- ¿Por qué?   
-Muy simple, querido. Porque todo el glamour del mundo no puede caber en una maleta.


End file.
